I'll Be There
by Dragooncroft
Summary: Marina is having a terrible week, and after all the lousy things that had happened, who wouldn't cry? Jimmy, however, comes to Marina's rescue, making things a little bit better for her. He may not want to admit it, but it is obvious he has feelings for her as she does him. Jimmy comforts her as she find the courage to perform; but it doesn't end there! Questshipping (JimmyXMarina)
1. Chapter 1: No More Tears

Alrighty This story is based on Questshipping (JimmyxMarina). It's told in several different point-of-views to make things more interesting. I also refer to Kenta as Jimmy, purpose being that I am following the English version (really a mix of the game, anime, and manga).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon (credit to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, 4 Kids Entertainment, etc.)

* * *

**Volume I: We Meet Again**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was nearing the beginning of Spring, and things weren't going well for Marina. For starters, she lost her Poke Gear and had to get it replaced, which was costly. The next day, she was attacked by two members of Team Rocket. She got away with everything but her Mystic Water, a gift sent from her mom a few days back. On Wednesday, things weren't getting much better. Pink, her Jigglypuff, had gotten sick and they had to cancel one of their shows in Olivine City. On Thursday, Pink was feeling better, but when they went back on their path, they got lost in the woods and were attacked by some wild Beedrill. And lastly, on Friday, Marina slid on a patch of ice and her favorite hat she always wore fell off her head and off the side cliff, gone forever. By this time, Marina felt defeated. She had rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center, found a place that was isolated from the other trainers and cried.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-Main Character (you)-

Jimmy had just won his battle against me, and after reciting his usual catchphrase "You rock! You rule!" followed by a swipe of his nose with his thumb, a thumbs-up to his finishing Pokemon, and an achieving smile, we were now heading off to the nearest Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon. I wasn't the least bit disappointed. Jimmy was just one of those trainers that wouldn't forfeit winning. I was pleased to have such an awesome battle with the dude, that loosing seemed negligible.

And so, in the midst of satisfaction, we headed down to the Pokemon Center-not far off in the distance.

"That battle was-was one of the most intense battles I've had." I said shakily.

"Yeah, and I've learned a lot from it," said Jimmy in approval. "It was great to battle you again; you've still got it."

"Mhhn," I hummed. "Seems like a long time since we've battled.. and I had my arse handed to me."

"Hahaha," he laughed nervously. "don't remind me. I never had a chance."

"But that was then." I reminisced. "I think this battle has made us even closer friends, don't ya think?"

Jimmy merely nodded.

* * *

After a brisk walk through the opulent woods to the center, we had finally made it where Nurse Joy healed all of our Pokemon and we thanked her respectively. Everything was fine until... I noticed a soft whimpering sound coming from outside the glass doors of the Center.

"Do you hear that Jimmy?"

"No-

Wait, I think I hear it now! Let's go check it out."

I nodded as we rushed to see where the sound was coming from. Cautiously, I peeked around the corner of the glass door. Immediately I could feel the friction building up, radiating fear and hatred and angst and all of those pleasant things. It wafted through the air, coming after me like a predator would its prey-slapping me across the face-furiously burning. I could feel the hurt, and it stiffened my neck muscles. Suddenly, a tug on my sleeve broke me from this-this putrid sensation. I snapped back, neck muscles now loosened, and surprisingly able to speak. I saw it was Jimmy, awaiting the verdict.

"It's Marina." I stammered.

"Marina!?" Jimmy's face began to flush pink.

"Yeah, Marina." I glared suspiciously. "Do you, u-uh."

"Do I what?" he said nervously.

"I don't know, have a thing for her or something?"

"WHAT! NO WAY! I DON'T LIKE HER! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!" he barked, his face reddened like a rose, clashing with his blue eyes which had become as big as his shouting mouth.

"Calm down! It's obvious you do." I pressed, hands on my hips. "You should trust that we are good friends and I will stand by your side on this."

"Well," began the blue-haired trainer with exploding hair-now calmed down. "I guess I do have a bit of a-

"Crush?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I do."

His head was down and embarrassed. I felt the radiating shame-the fear of rejection.

"I can see why. I-I mean, you guys would be great for each other. Why don't you go over there and see if you can try to cheer her up."

"I don't think I ca- _ahh!_" but before he could back out, I started pushing him outside.

He held onto the side of the glass doors while I tried to push, which wasn't getting us anywhere. I took one giant step back and ran directly into him which slammed him right out into the open, where he fell onto the pavement. The crash made Marina halt the crying and turn to see who was there. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at this-how his body landed in a twisted up posture-as if some monster had swallowed him up and immediately spit him back out-this monster being me. Marina immediately got up from her sniffling state of loathing and ran to be of an aide.

"My goodness are you okay Jimmy?!"

"Uh-h," he stuttered "Yeah, I'm fine but are you okay?"

Marina looked down and away-the feeling of distress returning.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about it."

"Sure I do. Go ahead. Shoot."

Marina was surprised that Jimmy actually wanted to hear about her life. He usually tried to avoid any conversation that wasn't about battling. She popped her head up at the opportunity.

"Okay, if you insist." she snorted.

Marina went on about her torturous weekend of bad luck and crisis. She explained how the week started with her loosing her Poke Gear because she left it on the train coming from Vermillion City. This was because Vincent called and she was overly-distracted, so it was left behind. She went all the way up until most recently when she lost her hat. Jimmy, like the dignified person he was, sat and listened like a father being entertained by their sweet child telling _them_ a bedtime story instead of the other way around.

Marina had to push to say the last part however. She had already began to shed tears of defeat-sobbing. Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder, running it down her back, patting it in an effort to comfort her. This however only choked her up worse.

"Sounds like you had a lousy week." he grunted.

Marina didn't seem to budge at all except for an occasional involuntary jump from being so worked up and sobbing. He worried he had angered her even worse.

"It's okay Marina. I'm here for you."

He brought her in close, but was interrupted as she almost violently thrashed herself at him to give a hug. She wanted more than just a small little 'friend to friend' hug. That was merely enough to satisfy her burning desire for-well-Jimmy. His eyes widened and his arms flailed in the air, but he soon came to the realization of what she was doing and returned the hug. Her eyes shut and she smiled a slight hum of affection.

Jimmy released his hug as did Marina. "Thanks-for being here" she purred.

Jimmy managed to pull off a content smirk, now redder than ever.

"So how am I going to get my hat back?"

Jimmy shrugged at first, but found himself in thought, thinking of a plan to help Marina feel better.

"I will keep an eye out for it." he whispered.

"Thanks." she said, still unconvinced that he would ever come across it.

"Marina."

"Yes Jimmy?"

"When is your next show?"

"Oh, um. Actually, there is one going on tomorrow in Blackthorn. Why, would you like to see me on stage?" she mocked and grinned.

"Sure. I don't have anything going on tomorrow or anything." he said confidently.

"Oh, Jimmy!" She got up and jumped. "That sounds absolutely fabulous!"

Jimmy had a funny look on his face. The same one when he found that Marina had got his Poke Gear number.

"Well, I should be going. My friend is in the Center with his Pokemon, probably wondering what I am doing."

"I actually have to catch my ride to the theater now because I will be practicing my routine, so I was about to say the same. I guess I will see you at the show. Oh, and make sure to tell your friend Marina says hi!" she laughed.

"I'm glad you are happier now, Marina."

"Mhmm."

They smiled, nodded, and parted ways.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?" Jimmy laughed as he blushed from slight embarrassment.

"Is she better now? Does she know you like her? Did you ask her out?"

With the bombardment of questions, Jimmy jumped back, overwhelmed.

"No she doesn't know I like her. I think."

"You think?" I taunted, eyes squinted at him. "Okay. Fair enough."

I was done provoking, taunting, and embarrassing Jimmy for the day.

"Oh, and do you want to come to Marina's performance tomorrow?" Jimmy questioned abruptly.

"Sure," I replied back "I always wanted to see the famous Marina perform live on stage. I've only seen her a few times on TV or being interviewed on the radio."

"Well then that's that. In the meantime, want to get a hamburger or something?" he offered.

"Only if you can beat me there!" I yelled, already a head start down the road. He was puzzled, but smiled as he caught up with me.


	2. Chapter 2: On Our Way

**Chapter 2**

After we had stuffed our faces with food, we decided to meet up at the Pokemon Center the next day at 3 P.M. It Didn't seem like long until we did meet up.

"We've got a small walk until we get there." I stated.

"We have time," assured Jimmy. "I think it doesn't start until 7 anyways,"

We walked for what seemed like nothing considering we still had a lot of catching up to do. He told me about some of his stories and battles he has had, every so often getting off track to talk about Marina. He would catch himself, laugh, and continue back to his stories. What interested me the most was his encounter with Raikou. I was amazed because I thought Raikou was only a myth-no-a legend. The kind that people claimed they had legacies over.

"Darn I wish I'd been there! I would have loved to kick some sense into those Rockets!"

We both laughed. I inhaled a gulp of fresh Johto air, ready to take on the lengthy hike.

"So what have you been up to since last time?" he asked me.

"Well, a lot surprisingly. I've actually explored some new locations where humans haven't gotten their hands on yet. I've even explored some of the Hoenn region."

"Wow, really! I've always wondered about that place. What's it like? Are there cool new and rare Pokemon living there?"

Jimmy's eyes lit up. He was clearly intrigued. His once tiny pupils amplified with sheer exhilaration.

"I hate to disappoint you Jimmy, but I haven't explored Hoenn nearly to its full potential yet. I did see some really neat Pokemon though. Very few did I get to observe. I hope to see more someday."

I felt kind of bad. Telling this truth had extinguished the sparks that flew-the ones that were almost as great as the result of seeing his beloved Marina. We both sighed-he kicked a stone off the path-disappointed. We were walking on the dirt path through the woods in silence for a few more minutes until we hit a small village peeking through the trees. It was a small mid-town before Blackthorn.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "I can not only get our tickets, but make a few stops to see my old buddies. I haven't seen them in ages! I hope you won't be bored. Is it okay with you?"

"Actually, if it's alright, I myself have to make a few stops around." said Jimmy.

"Alright. Meet up in the center of town at 5?"

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

"I wonder where he could be." I said to myself. It was after all 15 after 5. He better not of bailed ou-no. There was no way he'd miss seeing Marina.

Suddenly, I could see the yellow capped trainer in plain sight appearing over the burning horizon, rushing to get to me.

"Did you do what you needed to?" I asked, tapping my foot on the ground.

"Yup. S-Sorry-I really am. I didn't know it would take this long." said an out of breath Jimmy.

"You never fail to keep me wondering." I chuckled.

Meanwhile, he tucked something away into his pack. I raised my eyebrow at this. He looked nervously at me until I shrugged it off. We continued down the path, through the remainder of the town on our way to the concert.


	3. Chapter 3: Dance, Marina Style

**Chapter 3**

We continued our way to Blackthorn on the swerving path. The glistening warmth of the sunshine was splendid, and so Jimmy decided to let out his Typhlosion and Beedrill to appreciate the nice weather.

"Good idea." I exclaimed as I let out my Pokemon too. It was warm for a March day. The sparkling snow that was once on the roads in the past few weeks had turned into murky puddles and quagmires aside the trail. By this time, it was going on 6:30.

"Will we make it?" I asked.

Just as I finished my inquiry, several large buildings shined through the busy trees ahead. It was a signal that we had arrived at one of the many out-skirt towns of Blackthorn.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

Jimmy chuckled, but not for long. He was growing a grin on his face that became larger and larger every step we took. I guess he was really excited.

"You can't wait to see Marina perform, can you?"

Jimmy broke out of his ecstatic posture, and looked at me as if confused.

"Yeah, I guess if you put it that way. I also have a surprise for her. I can't wait!"

"I can read you like a book, you know that?"

He nodded-not exactly that he cared since he already was aware of this. Suddenly, he vanished into a dry cloud of dust. I coughed helplessly, and when it cleared, Jimmy was visible-but he was all the way down the hill, yelling at me.

"Come on!" he begged

"Why in such a hurry?" I retorted. _Sigh_.

I tagged along trying to keep up with him the best I could.

* * *

The remaining sun that was shining fazed into burnt orange and the clouds resembled that of sweet violet plums. It was brisker than before, but not too uncomfortable, especially since we both had on sweatshirts. Jimmy had his red sweatshirt with white trimming, I had my navy sweatshirt with a periwinkle hood. The line to get into the arena was atrocious, but it was definitely worth it. Well, Jimmy thought so... that's for sure. Jimmy wouldn't budge. He was so determined to see his Marina perform that nothing in the world would stop him.

"Hey, we're finally here!"

The line had been so long, it took us nearly half an hour to tackle it. But we did.

It was packed! The seats were almost completely filled with trainers and other adoring fans. The noise level was enough to deafen anyone, but the impressive setup on the stage made up for it. The hanging chandeliers held dangling translucent jewels that shimmered in the dimmed light. Each resembled a different kind of Pokemon. Our seats were pretty good, considering the theater's capacity could easily hold a thousand fans. We weren't even on the balcony! A lot of the fans had on or with them various Marina merchandise including Marina T-shirts, Marina hats, Marina Poke Gear protectors, signs with her adorable face-you know-all that frivolous stuff.

All of the sudden, the crowd went quiet. The already dimmed lights had now began to dim even more, ever so slowly until all that we could see was the lighting on stage in the pitch black of darkness. An announcer came on the microphone and said "Give it up for the amazingly beautiful and talented: Marina!". Immediately we heard the crowd roar.

Marina slid out perfectly onto the middle of the stage in a mid-pirouette. She wore a costume that looked almost like a biker jumpsuit. It was white with a soft pink stripe down the sides that blended into a rich purple. It showed her well-fit, curvy body. Her hair, instead of consisting of her normal admirable ponytails, was curled in gorgeous locks that started about to her ear down. It couldn't have complimented her crystal blue hair any better if she tried! She gave a small wink to the crowd and a small, delicate wave and giggle. I could only imagine how hard it was for Jimmy to watch. He probably had trouble not drooling after she made such a beautiful appearance and looked so great.

"How are you doing guys? Are you ready for the show?" she announced.

The crowd roared back with no deficiency in enthusiasm.

"Good! Now Little Miss!"

"Miss," said the cute little ghost.

I didn't know how anyone could call Misdreavus a 'ghost' Pokemon. They were always so, so demure in personality-when trained. It almost seemed inappropriate to be attached to the classification-much different from a blood-curdling Gengar. Just glancing at those sharp teeth was unnerving. Of course, a person like Morty-the leader of Ecruteak-wouldn't be phased. He loved the dead and ghosts and spirits. It always kept me wondering. I actually had the nerve to ask him once and he only returned with a snort, saying that it was infeasible to explain such a thing.

"Use Psychic, Now!"

I jumped, nearly forgetting that there was a show and I was nearly missing it.

"Misdreavus!" nodded the cute ghost-like creature.

"Woah, I wonder what's going on?" I whispered under my breath.

This was certainly something I've never seen before.


	4. Chapter 4: The Show Continues

**Chapter 4**

Misdreavus's eyes had turned deep blue, and suddenly, Marina began flying high above the stage. Many hushed gasps and snickering resulted from the faithful audience. She flew, twirling elegantly in the air, aglow in the spotlight. I was more than impressed. She had taken dance to a whole new level. 10 eager Clefairy hopped out too and joined with their Moon dance, which was more astounding than words could describe. After a few unfamiliar but breathtaking dance moves, she gracefully landed on her feet, ground-bound again. All the Clefairy had surrounded Marina after she landed. She and the many Clefary bowed as the crowd cheered followed by waves of claps and a few "Yeah Marina!" yells here and there.

All the Clefairy waddled backstage and Little Miss had been called back. Without missing a beat, Marina brought out Wani-Wani, her beloved Croconaw.

"Now let's rock their socks off! Ready Wani-Wani?"

"Cro-co!" replied the confident water Pokemon.

She was so cool, like this was just the beginning of a long walk. With her hands across her upper-chest, she wholeheartedly began her routine. She was so nimble and energetic. After many superb moves that left me in a daze of mesmerization, Wani-Wani beamed a concentrated vortex of water right up into the air. They both spun one last time, and as the Croconaw ended the stream of water, they struck a beautiful finishing pose. To add to the awe moment, the now misted water sprinkled down from above, glimmering and sparkling around them. Marina and her Croconaw winked, and the crowd lost their previous quietness.

"Thank you all," she chimed. Would you all like to see one more?"

Marina almost fell over with all the encore requests the hundreds of audience members desired.

She returned her water pokemon and whispered something to herself. I think it was something along the lines of _Ready Pink?_

"Now, Joining me for the finale on stage-"

She kissed her Pokeball, then threw it on the ground. Out came her pudgy pink companion.

"Is Pink, the Jigglypuff!"

The Crowed, again, returned a roar of excitement.

"Jigglypuff!" announced the prepared balloon/fairy Pokemon.

The intense music began, as the two danced their way all around the stage, not missing a step, not missing a beat. The Jigglypuff replicated the same dance as her master almost perfectly. I knew by this time Marina was truly the most talented person I knew. After their signature pirouette, followed by a fouetté, the two stopped spot on and posed. The entire crowd cheered with the addition of a few whistles.


	5. Chapter 5: A Reunion To Remember

**Chapter 5**

"So did you like the show?"

The crowd roared even louder than before. Some even began to stand up, chanting "Ma-ri-na!". Marina stood on stage, smiling with her mouth wide open. After all, her goal was to make people laugh and enjoy themselves. Once Marina had had enough of taking in all the attention and the congratulations from fans, she took the microphone and began to talk to the audience again. Everyone calmed down from their unruly ruckusing as it got quiet.

"I want you all to know that I do my shows for everyone. But today, there is someone amazing out there that I have dedicated today's show to."

She paused as everyone began quietly snickering amongst themselves. Jimmy, whom was beside me, was awkwardly fidgeting in his seat. He knew what was coming-he deserved it.

"I've got to go-"

"No you don't!" I snarled interrupting him. I held my arm across the seat so that there was no escape. He scowled, huffing at me causing a vein to pop. I gave my own mischievous look in return.

"And that boy is none other than my Jimmy!"

Suddenly, the light hit spot-on to where Jimmy was sitting, probably almost blinding him. He had to cover his eyes with one of his arms. This provided good protection because they were surrounded by his baggy, red sleeves. Marina had obviously prearranged this, which made it even better.

Jimmy froze. He stared at Marina, who was smiling and motioning him to come up stage. Her turquoise eyes sparkled with anticipation. Jimmy sunk deeper into his seat.

"Are you just going to leave her up there all alone?" I demanded. "Go on!"

Jimmy finally accepted after 15 seconds of awkwardness. He slouched his way onto stage and looked uncontently at the audience, kind of like a cat with water poured over its head. He tried wimpily waving to the crowd, that is, until Marina forcibly grabbed his hand and waved it high in the air to present a more enthusiastic crowd acknowledgment. _Huh?! _he blurted - as if he wasn't already shocked. After being pushed into this, he finally took advantage of it. Smiling, he releasing Marina's grip on his wrist, and waved his hands on his own.

"This is my amazing buddy who also happens to be a great trainer too! We both grew up in New Bark Town, and he means a lot to me!"

Jimmy blushed from being presented so highly. She turned him to her and gave him an affectionate hug. In no time, she gave him a small kiss, which didn't seem small to him. Her soft lips on his warm cheek was like heaven to him, sending chills down his back and her's as well. This didn't help his blushing situation. As a matter of fact, the blush was pinker than ever.

A mixture of _Oooo_'s and _Aweee_'s could be heard from the audience, but the entire sum of the spectators cheered once more. Marina nodded to Jimmy, insinuating it was time to make an exit. As the two walked off stage together, Jimmy held onto Marina's comforting hand as he was being lead by her backstage-probably so she could plant her lips willingly on his cheek.

* * *

Before the crowd began to flood into the lobby to most likely wait for an autograph or talk with their friends about the show, I did my best to swiftly weave my way backstage. I made it down a long hallway, sneaking my nimble body past the pudgy guards whom weren't doing a very good job. I cocked my head above, admiring the portrates of famous individuals that had performed her-surprised to not see Marina's perfectly sculpted face up there. Before I knew it, I had finally found the two of them standing in the dressing room together.

"Marina, that was really great, I-"

"I'm glad you liked it." she interrupted.

"YOU'D BETTER NEVER EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he thundered with a very serious expression. His arms were crossed and he was blushing pretty noticeably. He eventually looked up from his frowned face with one eye open at Marina, suddenly bursting out laughing.

Marina understood that he was kidding and joined along with him.

"I will never do anything as insulting or degrading to you ever again, Prince Jimmy." she said mockingly with her hands on her hips and facing sternly away, but then winking and cracking a small smile.

"Marina, that performance was great!" I said in amusement, barging in to join them.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in ages." greeted Marina in her normal giddy tone. She was a bit surprised that I was the 'friend' Jimmy had mentioned the other day.

"You're one of the most skilled performers I know-I'm impressed!" I complimented.

"You really think so? Well I'm glad you had a blast! Say, after this, would you both like to come with me to get some frozen yogurt to celebrate? I know this place that's the best! What would you say?"

"Okay!" Jimmy agreed happily.

The two looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I-I can't." I blurted sharply.

The two stared at me for a moment as if they expected me to explain.

"I'd love to, but I have to return back home by tonight. I had planned to meet up with my friend in Hoenn tomorrow. It deals with important research. Er, Jimmy, you know the friend. He was the one I visited in the small village before here."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I remember." said Jimmy-disappointed.

To be honest, lying to them about having to leave early was a good thing. It would give them more time alone.

"Well, I really hope to see the both of you soon!"

"Yeah, we will all get together sometime soon! I promise it." declared Marina reassuringly.

"Alright then," murmered Jimmy, still confused. "See you."

After giving Marina a small hug goodbye, shaking hands with Jimmy, and I was outside the room, I couldn't help myself but to stop and listen in on the conversation they were having. What could I say I was terribly nosy!

"What's this on the table? A letter from mom?"

"Open it!" insisted Jimmy.

"It says

Dear Marina,

Your show today was outstanding! You really are growing up. I had heard from your 'buddy' that you had gotten your Mystic Water stolen. That's just terrible. So I have taken the time to pick out something I hope you like just as much. It's a Pink bow. It powers up Normal type Pokemon moves. I'm sure your Jigglypuff will love wearing it! I hope next week will be better. Love you always.

-Mom."

She picked up the small white case beside the letter and opened it. A frilly pink bow, as promised.

"Jimmy. It was you who planned this, wasn't it?"

Jimmy looked away with his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, whistling.

"Oh, thank you." she whispered silverly.

She threw her arms around his neck, inviting herself to rest her head on his right shoulder with her eyes dimmed. They weren't their usual green-more brilliant and becoming than usual.

Sneakily, Jimmy slipped a cushiony hat over her delicate head. Her eyes had opened slightly, but had shut again, recognizing what bestowed upon her head. The radiating warmth coming from his shoulders toasted her, sending goosebumps down her back. He smelled sweet to her; not too strong, not too weak - just how she liked it. She found it hard to resist quivering.

She retrieved her hug to look into his oceanic, deep-blue eyes. They'd swept her off her feet and into a world of blue, no, an endless sea of blue. As deep as the planet Neptune and as bold as a hammerhead shark, the flicker in his pupils showed how amorous he really was, but how hidden he usually kept it. She had earned herself this affection, which he never gave out to just anyone. She felt as if she had won the prize, but maybe for placing first in a marathon, because that's how strong her heart thumped beneath her chest.

Raising her head slightly to his ear-the one she disparately wanted to nibble, she managed to choke something out-as soon as she found the words inside herself.

"Jimmy-" she said softly.

"Marina-" he replied calmly.

"You're the best man a girl could ever have. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Marina."

This time, when Marina had thrown her arms around his neck, he had locked his behind her back. The two shut their eyes in enjoyment over the sweet moment, embracing each other's company. With each second, their grasp tightened stronger and stronger-never wanting to let go.

I chuckled, confined within the narrow hallway.

I jested, "Hopeless lovebirds."


	6. Chapter 6: Just One Small Problem

**Volume II: Starting Our Journey, Together.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

-Third Person-

It was the next morning, and Jimmy was just beginning to wake. The bursting sun was shining through the cracks of the ineffective blinds, beaming unwelcomely over his shut eyelids.

"Bleaaah" he groaned, stretching his arms above his head.

Yawning, he turned to the plastic, inactive alarm clock atop his nightstand. The green numbers read: _**6:30 AM**_.

"Only 6:30? Too early for me..."

After many seconds of motionless clock squinting (mostly waiting, determined to see the time change to 6:31), Jimmy began to shut his drowsy eyes once more as everything around him began to drift away.

* * *

"Morning already?"

Jimmy's eyes shot open at the sound of the peppy, familiar voice - the one he had grown to love. Without moving, he perked his ears, trying his best to make out the conversation coming from outside the cracked open, wooden door.

"Say, did you happen to see Jimmy yet?" inquired that same voice.

"No, sorry," returned a delicate voice. "I haven't."

"I figured. He always did like sleeping in."

There was a long silence. Jimmy had figured the small conversation had concluded. He turned his attention to the in-order room he was resting in, much unlike his disorganized, messy room at home that could have been considered hazardous. The walls were painted a pale, eggshell blue, while the floor was made of hard wood. There sat a semi-retro computer ontop of a mahogany desk across the room, beside the window. _Oh yeah. Me and Marina stayed at the Pokemon Center for the night _he thought, almost forgetting this.

"Well, I might just go get breakfast without him." sighed the once peppy, but now impatient voice.

"I will tell him when he wakes up."

"Thanks."

_That voice.. It's... Marina's! _Taking quick note of this, Jimmy rushed to pack up his clothing he had lazily tossed on the floor the previous night. He gathered his Pokeballs and threw on his usual attire consisting of gold pants, a charcoal-navy shirt, shoes with red socks, and his humble hat - facing backwards, but leaving his blazing crimson coat in his white backpack for later.

"Wait a minute!" yelped the boy, bunglingly rushing out the door, almost tripping in the process.

Marina was just passing through the automatic doors to the entrance of the Center, when she turned around, seeing that Jimmy had finally woken. Her eyes, as deep as an endless field of green, lit up with happiness.

"Jimmy!" she teased, finding his entrance into the dormant lobby rather hilarious.

"Well there he is!" said the gentle voice he had heard Marina talking to earlier. It was none other than the Nurse Joy of the Suburban Blackthorn Pokemon Center. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Now that we know you're awake, how does breakfast sound?" declared Marina.

"You're on!" challenged Jimmy, as if they were in some kind of competition.

* * *

After scarfing down their delicious breakfast that was provided for them (which consisted of several helpings of french toast and juice), the two sat on the seat of the picnic table, enjoying the warm Spring weather and the sound of chirping Pidgey. They gazed upon the lush-green fields of grass that stretched to the purple mountains in the horizon - a beautiful sight. The crisp breeze flowing through Marina's flashy pigtails and Jimmy's up-front bangs felt great. It was refreshing, lightly beating across their faces. The honeyed scent of fresh flowers was also present too, which was pleasant.

"So Jimmy."

"Yeah?"

"Last night was wonderful. It couldn't have gone better, especially since I was with you!"

"I had a lot of fun too." chimed the teenage trainer.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the romantic type?" said Marina mockingly whilst smirking.

"I- well-"

"And the way you took my hands and kissed me goodnight before we went to our separate rooms.."

Starting to become prickled with sweat and flushing pink, Jimmy looked at the beautiful girl in the presence beside him. His heartbeat thumped twice as fast now.

"It was _you_ who kissed _me_ first!" he argued playfully.

"_Haha_, yeah. I guess I did. I never knew you were such a _good _kisser."

Jimmy could swear his heart skipped a beat when he looked into her alluring celadon-blue eyes. They had always found his weak spot, and if he stared into them for too long, he would find it too hard to escape.

Marina, sighing in relief of the exchange of mutual feelings towards each other was grinning. Jimmy began thinking to himself.

"So, Marina."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you plan on heading after this?"

Marina looked dumbfoundedly at him, as if hesitating to say something. But finally, something had came to mind that enabled her to finally respond.

"Remember when we first left New Bark Town on our Journey to become trainers?"

"Yeah-"

"Well do you remember when you and Vincent wanted to go together, the three of us, but I said maybe it would be best if we all went our separate paths because we would learn to be more independent?"

Without giving any chance for Jimmy to respond with more than a nod, she continued.

"Well that was mostly because I knew I wouldn't have been able to last being around you with such a hunch, and I was afraid... afraid that I would make a move and you would make a deal about it, and Vincent... he might try to go after you out of jealousy."

"R-Really?" Jimmy stuttered as he shook his head, taking in the new information.

"But now... now that we're more than that, would you maybe like to travel together?"

Looking at Marina, her head was slightly cocked the other direction out of embarrassment and fear of rejection. Her hands were buried in her crossed legs, waiting for the fateful reply she might have expected. This time, she was the one blushing. Jimmy was surprised that she had requested such a thing.

"Of course I would... but-"

"But?"

"What about Vincent? You know he crushes on you a lot. You even said it yourself."

Baffling the thought, Marina finally spoke.

"So what? Just because he has a crush on me doesn't mean I can't ever be with someone else other than him. He doesn't control my life you know."

Jimmy shifted back in his seat. He was shocked because he had never heard Marina talk in such a stern tone.

"I just don't want him to give you any problems, that's all." said Jimmy cautiously.

"He won't. If he were a real man, he would accept it and realize he can't constrict me."

(Silence)

"Yes."

"Yes?" muttered Marina, unsure as to what he was agreeing to.

"Yes. You are totally right. Let's travel together. You and I, we will make a great team, and we could learn from each other."

"Now that's the Jimmy I know!" cheered Marina.

Pushing the annoying blue bangs out of his face, Marina kissed Jimmy on his always-alluring lips she had fallen for again and again.


	7. Chapter 7: A Gym Battle You Say?

**Chapter 7**

Now heading on their journey, Jimmy and Marina had finally left the humble indigo-roofed Center in hopes of meeting new challengers and vast worlds to explore together. The tepid sun continued to shine down on the path ahead, reflecting on the mucky puddles that were beginning to evaporate. It also reflected on the dew covered, earthly green grass - glinting in patches on the trail, that when brushed up against, left feet dampened and heavy. The wind was slightly colder than that morning, considerably uncomfortable, nipping bitterly at their noses. There wasn't anything stopping them, that is, until Jimmy had just realized something.

"Marina."

"Yeah Jimmy?"

"You never really answered my question."

"What's that?"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"That's silly! I wanted to go to eh-err-"

Marina had no clue where she was heading. She had not thought this out beforehand, which to her looked bad.

"I actually don't know where I was planning on going." she utterly laughed.

After no response from her traveling partner, Marina began panicking.

"That's fine. I don't know either." Jimmy confessed, breaking the quietness as he was tugging to put on his crimson sweatshirt.

Marina sighed, glad that she wasn't the only one who had failed to plan out the week.

_Rustle Rustle Snap_

"Did you hear that?" murmured the girl, concerned.

"No?"

"It sounded like leaves rustling."

"Must be the wind hitting the treetops. It has picked up since earlier," hypothesized Jimmy from under the coat in which he was still struggling to get on.

Marina looked behind them. She knew that something wasn't right and that someone was following them. After continuous silence, she had pushed it out of her mind.

* * *

"Failing to plan is planning to fail." snickered a nefarious voice.

"Oh they will be failing alright..Once we get a hold of them!" the harsh voice returned.

"Let's move out."

"No, not yet. It's too soon. Those kids are nothing to mess around with. You remember what Hun and Attila said about them. We can't just dive in."

"I suppose so." snarled the other's voice.

"Play it cool, then we will sneak in and make our mark."

"Right."

* * *

"Yeah, I guess it must have been the wind." agreed Marina.

"You know, it may be cool outside, but at least I have my cute new hat to keep me warmer!" she bragged, adjusting it on her round head.

"I'm glad you like it Marina," happily responded the boy. "It looks cool on you."

With one final tug, his head popped out, which could have entertained anyone. His dark-navy hair was completely sticking upright, almost like a mohawk. Marina couldn't help but giggle at this. He was completely unfazed about his hair problem, and it was funny when his concerned expression spread across his face.

"Is there something up?"

"I've got it." chimed Marina.

Running her fingers through his slick head of raven hair, she decided that this was a job for her comb. Without warning, she pulled out a plastic-pink comb and violently began pulling out the knots in his tousled hair, not being gentle at all.

"Ouch! Hey, stop it!"

"Oh, it will only take a minute!" she trilled.

Once she was finally satisfied, Jimmy wandered over to a puddle to look at his reflection.

"What the...?!"

"I think it looks nice!" smiled Marina.

"You brushed it all to the back! What am I-"

"Okay, I will admit. Not one of my best creations...BUT, I think it makes you look cool, like Lance!"

Becoming impatient, he began tapping his foot on the ground, arms crossed, rigid expression, slanted eyebrows. He was jealous.

"Oh, but he doesn't look nearly as good as you do!" she disquietingly added.

"Erm- can you change it back now pleasee?" groaned the boy with staticy hair.

"Oh, alright! Here-"

Abashed from knowing the pain that was about to come again with the reverse makeover, Jimmy squinted his eyes closed.

"Just a sec."

...

"Done!"

Waddling over to another slightly larger puddle, he was relieved to see his signature dew had once again come back for a visit. His hair perfectly laying on the back of his head and his pushy bangs in the front had reformed once more.

"Thanks."

"Oh no, thank _you._" said Marina tauntingly.

* * *

Walking more and more, Marina had become chilled.

"I still _am_ a bit cold. It would be nice to huddle up to someone warm right now." she quipped.

Jimmy look skeptically at the pretty girl walking beside him. _Maybe he didn't get the hint_ she guessed. When she whimpered, Jimmy noticed and settled for sacrificing an arm so that she had something to clamp onto.

"You know what's close to here? The Blackthorn Gym. Maybe we could stop there and get our badges." he offered.

"I'm way ahead of you!" happily announced Marina. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a glassy Risingbadge - darker than the night sky in the absence of a moon, trimmed in purified whiteness, boasting with ferocious red eyes that could glare down the scariest of creatures lurking in the most sinister of underworlds.

"Whata ya think? Hmm?" she smiled - winking, waiting in response of the stumped Jimmy that stood before her.

"Talented, beautiful _and _strong? I must be the luckiest guy on Earth." he complimented, shutting his eyes and nodding. He _was_ impressed.

"Oh, but you're stronger than me! It should be a piece of cake!" she grinned, flattered by the compliment.

Jimmy wasn't always the one to just hand out compliments so easily, so Marina was elated.

"So in reality, is this guy hard to beat? Any tips?"

"Uh, _Clair_ is very challenging to transcend. She is tough and won't battle the same as other leaders did. Also, I might just add that you won't be beating Clair with your Typhlosion. She uses a type almost immune to water _and_ fire, even the strongest burst of it."

"U-uh, oh, didn't know it was a girl - the leader" stammered Jimmy, knowing it was wrong to undoubtedly assume that this Gym Leader was a man and not a woman. "So how did you win then?"

"I don't want to spoil it for you, but what the heck!" perked the young trainer.

"I taught Wani-Wani a move that is freezing cold."

"And that is-?"

"Ice Punch."

Going through his tier list of Pokemon, he struggled to think of one that could use this move, let alone any icy attacks.

"It may also be helpful to know that she doesn't use the same amount of Pokemon all the time. It could be a one-on-on or even a six-on-six."

"So you're telling me that I'm screwed..." muttered the now less-confident young trainer.

"No! You will do fine. I can count on you!"

"If you say so." mumbled Jimmy.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't you have that adorable little frog thing?" chirped Marina.

"You mean Polibo my Politoed? Well yeah, but he doesn't know ice attacks."

"Hmm."

Marina herself was stumped now.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but hope that bus-sized hail falls from the sky." joked Jimmy, taking his frustration out through creating humor.

Marina had ignored this joke, thinking deeply of a plan - a plan that would get Jimmy back for what he did the other day.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight for Hunger

**Chapter 8**

_Rumble growl _

"_A-hahaheh. _Would you look at that."_  
_

"_Hahaha_, you must be hungry I assume from the violent rumbling your stomach is making."

"I would die for a big, cheesy hamburger right now!"

"I could eat something right now myself."

"It says on the map of my Pokegear that the heart of Blackthorn City has great food places," reported Jimmy, his eyes buried in his Pokegear. "Want to grab a bite?"

"That sounds great," cheered Marina, who was becoming increasingly famished. "I'm definitely up for it."

* * *

Blackthorn City was just over the stone-pathed hill, and the two were about to experience the urban parts of the Blackthorn Area. From atop the hill, a magnificent bird's eye view rested before them. After pacing swiftly down the steep hill, they immediately found themselves being sucked into the crowd of busy passer-bys, and in no time, they were lost. The crowd pushed them about like ragdolls - some slinging mild insults directed towards no one in particular for getting in _their_ way. They couldn't see anything but a few vertically tall buildings and the pale sky with scattered white clouds because the packed streets consisted mostly of strict looking, formally dressed, lengthy adults. Jimmy grabbed onto his girlfriend's shaky hand so that they wouldn't get split up. Jimmy, becoming impatient, tried to ask one of them for directions or even how to get out of the stampede of pedestrians, but no one could be bothered; ideally because they had deadlines to meet, places to be, and fear of not being punctual to a meeting.

Granted, within the array of fast moving legs that were clothed in grey, tan, and blacks hues, a brightly shining light burst into plain view. Weaving through the impolite, pushy adults, they arrived at the source of the light, leaving them stranded in a noticeably less busy, brick path.

"Let's not do that again." panted Jimmy.

"Tough crowd!" retorted Marina, looking disgustedly behind them.

They now turned their attention to the long walkway ahead of them. It was old; the grass was growing in between the grayish-indigo, deteriorating bricks, but it did look very historically fascinating.

"Maybe there is a place to eat along this path."

"It's worth a shot."

Scanning the side of the road, there was absolutely NOTHING. Not a Center, not a house, not a GYM, not even a bench.

"Look!" Marina pointed at a dot in the somewhat close distance.

Grinning to eachother, the two ran towards their target, dodging misplaced stones and holes where bricks were missing. Stopping in front of the old, cracked sign, Jimmy read it aloud.

_**'Try Blackthorn's voted BEST PIZZA - Since 1996!'**_

"Finally!" boasted the girl.

"Wait a second. There is something below it too. It says:"

_**'1.3 Miles: Poke-Mart**_

**_1.5 Miles: Pokemon Center/ Public Battlefields_**

**__****_(S Path)_**

**_2 Miles : Blackthorn/New Bark Ridge_**

**__****_(N Path)_**

**_3.2 Miles: Blackthorn City Gym_**

**_6.7 Miles: The Sacred Dragonfly Lake'_**

"This last part is a bit hard to read because it looks faded. I can read:"

_**'7.1 M LE.: D. ' CON'S Di N'**_

Both chuckling at the attempt to sound out the illegible symbols, they shrugged as they spent no time at all to go fill themselves with food.

* * *

_Burp!_

"_Aha, _sorry about that," sheepishly laughed Jimmy, embarrassed from the loud outburst. "I didn't me-"

"I don't mind," she giggled, just finishing off her first slice of pizza.

Jimmy had flushed pink. He admired how understanding his companion was, and he liked that. Girls making a fit about a guy being himself was a turnoff to him. In fact, he hated it.

"I'm STUFFED!" she yawned, patting her belly as she claimed it was 'bulging' she was soo full.

"How can you be full?"

With a shrug, Jimmy reached over as he grabbed his sixth piece of pizza, downing it in no time.

Grabbing her drink, Marina looked over to him.

"So, I was thinking, I need to make a stop at the Center's video chat booths. My manager might have a new performance booked for me. I also need to make a call back home, a call to my friends Tera, Brooke, Dawn, Iris and Misty, and last, a quick call to Professor Elm!"

"You have a manager?" slumped Jimmy.

"Out of all of that, that's what you're asking-er I mean, yes. I do!"

"Cool. I bet your mom will be ticked that you haven't called her in a while." he chuckled.

"Maybe I should call yours..." snuck in Marina sinisterly before she took a sip from her straw.

"You wouldn-" _(Shocked pose)_

"Yeah," she broke in, smirking off to the side. "I would!"

Jimmy sighed. He knew this wasn't an argument he was going to win. Regardless, she would have called her anyways if she really wanted to.

"Remember when we were little and you came over to my house with Vincent to play the brand new _Elite G-Men Adventures_ game?"

"I think.."

"And remember when you spilled your can of pop all over the carpet because you beat the first level for me and started carelessly celebrating and thrashing around?"

"Don't even remind me." he grumbled.

"Well that was hilarious! I don't think I laughed as hard in my life ever! I almost peed myself when I saw the expression on my mom's face and she assumed at first that Vincent did it! I died!"

"_Heh__, _I suppose that _was_ kinda funny."

"It was cute how you panicked and tried cleaning it up with the new satin curtains my mom was planning to put up, which you thought was a towel sitting by the window!"

"It actually made the mess worse! It got all over the curtains!"

"I miss those days a little, but they weren't as great as these days have been."

"I agree," he said behind his very smug expression.

"I will leave the tip."

"That's nice of you. Thankys!" chimed the happily smiling girl in front of him.

While getting out his tip, Marina evilly giggled to herself with two clenched fists in front of her as her innocent smile turned into a grimacing smirk. She had just finished proofing her sneaky plan to pull on Jimmy.

"You practicing for the evil laugh competition?" he looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Flinching, she nodded.

"_Haha, _you'd win."

"_Thaanks_." she sarcastically griped.

This time, he knelt over to give _her _a kiss on her delicate, kissable lips.

Whilst all this happening, the two were completely unaware that their every move was being watched by two shady figures sitting at the table across the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9: A Temporary Fork in the Road

**Chapter 9**

All of that walking; all of those energy draining hours on the trail from the Center had exhausted them both. Eating didn't help either. It only helplessly fatigued them both. They soon found, however, that all of that traveling _was_ rewarding. Walking through the dense woods was an enormous contrast to the urban city they had just navigated through only a few miles back. The dancing sun crept through the lanky, slanted trunks of the many trees to the right. Finally, they arrived at an abrupt fork in the aged brick path.

"More signs." confirmed Jimmy.

"I will read this one." happily volunteered Marina.

Walking over to the end path, she read the crooked, wooden sign.

"It says:

******Pokemon Center/ Public Battlefields: .5 Miles.**"

"I guess the left path is straight to the Gym, huh?"

"Yeah, but remember I still need to make those few video calls."

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha."

* * *

"It may take me awhile. I hope you don't mind." she empathized.

"No problem. Meet up outside when you're done, okay?"

"Okay. C'ya."

After arriving at the Pokemon Center, they both parted. Marina ambled into the Center, while Jimmy trudged over to the faded bench resting on the side of the concrete building. Jimmy found himself bored out of his mind in no time.

Twiddling his thumbs was not a sufficient source of entertainment and neither was staring into the red of his Pokeball. Looking around for something - anything that his lifeless blue eyes could come across, he finally found the round battlefields only several yards away, just like the signs had promised. They were more impressive than Jimmy had imagined they'd be. They appeared well attended to; they had smooth concrete edges, a flat dirt turf with patches of grass, a few benches off to the exterior, and a freshly painted Pokeball symbol in the middle.

"Figures. No one here to battle when I'm dying of boredom."

The only explanation for this he could think of was that maybe everyone was grabbing some lunch. After all, it was noontime (or so his Pokegear said).

"_Yawn_ What a shame." he scoffed.

His eyes began feeling heavier and heavier. It was really tough to keep them open for long. He soon found himself stretched across the bench with his legs curled behind him. He couldn't even remember repositioning himself, let alone where he was for that matter. Everything became a blur to him - nothing even mattered anymore. He became surrounded by darkness that was suffocating him to the point of no return. He couldn't feel anything anymore , setting him free. He was sound asleep in his own deep thoughts and dreams.

* * *

"Yes, I'm glad we could talk this out. I think this plan will be much more awesome! Thanks for hearing me out. Bye bye!"

_Flick_

_..._

"_Sigh. _Tomorrow is a new day with new goals. I am more than happy that I've finally decided to switch things up."

"_Misss-?"_

Misdreavus knew when her master had something troubling on her mind, and right now, she could tell.

"It's just... what if I'm not good enough?"

"_miss misdre, drevus mis miss!"_

Marina chuckled. Despite not being able to understand Pokemon, she was so bonded to her companions that it was as if she knew exactly what they were saying.

"Thanks for having faith in me."

...

_Hmmm_... _I also need to make a call back home _she thought.

"Well let's do that now."

_Click_

* * *

"Hey...

Hey! Wake up dude!"

"Quit poking him! You'll wake him up mad!"

"Well-"

"Well nothing! Mom is gonna kill us if she finds out that you have been bothering others again."

"Do you even think he is a trainer?"

"Yeah, look. He has a Pokegear, Pokedex, and not to mention, **a Pokeball right in his hand!"**

"Alright alright! You don't need to yell ya know. _Mom is gonna kill us if she finds out you have been screaming aga-_"

"_Snarl_ Don't..mock..me."

"Arguing isn't going to find out if this kid likes to battle, but certainly he is the only one here that isn't at lunch."

"I guess..."

* * *

"Hi sweetie!"

A motherly figure, looking similar to Marina, popped onto the screen in front of her.

"Hi mom."

"Is that Mari?" chimed a young and energetic voice from behind her mom.

"Yes, _shhh!_"

"Ooo, can I say hi?"

"If you behave!"

"Mo-m.. she's my sister! Let me say hi." cut in Marina.

"MARI!"

"_Waah!_"

Her sister had jumped in front of the screen with a gruesome-looking mask that was generously decorated with gore and blood. Marina fell off her seat because she hated horror stuff, much unlike her sister who coveted it.

"You scared the crap out of me! Don't you do that again!" scolded Marina.

"Oh, okay. But I thought it was funny!"

"So what's new? Haven't talked to the both of you in decades it feels."

"Oh, not too much. Just keeping up the garden. Attending all the New Bark Meetings - the usual. Your sister will be starting off on her journey soon! Can't you believe it?"

"What? Already?"

"She _is_ turning 10 in a couple of months."

"Don't tell me you forgot!" her sister grumbled.

"Oh, no- I didn't forget, I-I didn't know you'd grow up so fast is all." she shrieked.

After babbling on about other things, her mother had to stop herself from getting too carried away, or else she would have went on for hours.

"So what have you been up to Marina?"

"I've performed the usual shows."

"Oh, did you get the Pink Bow I sent?"

"Yes, and I know you and Jimmy did that behind my back." she groaned.

"You don't know that," her mom professed. "So what else is new?"

"I've traveled around and got all eight badges now. Here.. hold on a sec."

Fidgeting in her pack to get out the badge case, she'd finally presented all eight glimmering badges to her mom that had taken tireless hours of blood and sweat to get.

"Wow! So you will be attending the Silver Conference? How mind-boggling!"

"_Mhmm_!"

"So what about the other two?"

"Jimmy needs to get his last badge. As for Vincent, to be honest, I haven't seen or heard from him in weeks. He never told me how many badges he has either. I hope he's doing okay.."

"Oh. I hope so too."

"Yep."

Leaning closer to the screen, her mom had cupped her hand around her mouth as if to whisper something.

"So tell me something good!"

"Huh? What?"

"I wanna hear something more... like do you have a boyfriend?"

"Err, mom?"

"Oh, c'mon! It's obvious judging by the tint of your face that you do!"

"Yea-h. I kind of do," admitted Marina, finding it increasingly harder not to look feverish and sweat bullets.

"Well, who? Is he cute and nice?"

"Mom! Don't you think that's enough?" cried Marina, playing with her pigtails.

"I guess." she frowned.

"Besides, you know him _way_ too well-"

"It's Vincent isn't it!"

Marina fell off her seat again, this time in embarrassment.

_Erm, how embarrassing.. _she thought.

"I'm only kidding. I know it's Jimmy!"

"How'd you guess." she sarcastically muttered while rolling her eyes at her mom's ability to use the process of elimination.

"I have my ways," smugly bragged her mother, hands now resting on her hips.

...

"Mom. I have some other things I need to tell you about that are slightly less embarrassing."

"What's that?"

Motioning her head towards her sister, her Mom understood this conversation needed to be kept private.

* * *

"What mom doesn't know won't kill her!" sneered the brother of the two.

"But what if she _does_ know?!" yelled the older sibling.

"You always ruin all the fun!"

"You're the one that ruins the fun because you always get us in trouble!"

"_Yawn! _Who are you?"

The two gasped in unison.

"What? Do I have drool on my face or something?"

"He's finally awake!" cheered the younger of the two.

"Yes, I was woken up by the sound of two kids arguing," muttered Jimmy, now sitting up from the bench.

"See what you did!"

"Oh, hush!"

"So is there something you need?" Jimmy mumbled, still half asleep.

"How does a battle sound?"

"Please?" joined the girl's younger brother.

"Sure! Let me get my Pokemon. Ah, here it is."

"Uh, that's a rock."

"Hu-h?" Jimmy stuttered, looking down at his grasp. He shook his head then dropped the rock, laughing aloud.

"Wow, I must have been really out of it. Okay, I'm fully awake now."

"You sure about that?" giggled the older of the two.

He looked at where the kids were focusing on, which was the straps of his backpack.

"Oh, thanks!" he grinned, frantically fixing his backpack that was on backwards.

"Now. Who wants to face me first?" affirmed the hatcher with a confident smirk.

"Me first!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrases 'Ladies first' and 'Elders first', or are you just too arrogant to care?"

"But you're only ten months older you idiot."

"Still older...!"

"_Growl! _Battle her first so you can get her out of the way quick."

"Suit yourself." Jimmy shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10: A Formidable New Opponent

**Chapter 10**

"Come on out, Houndoom!"

_BAM swoosh_

"Dooo-o-o-om!" howled the vicious dog Pokemon.

Reaching into his sweatshirt pocket, Jimmy pulled out his blue Pokedex.

_Click_

_Houndoom - the Dark Pokemon. Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon will retreat back to their nests in fear._

"Sounds frightening. _Hmpf_ But we won't give in! Time to fight fire with fire! Go Typhlosion!"

_BAM floosh_

"Bakpho-o-o-n!" howled the enthusiastic volcano Pokemon upon being called out. The flames on it's back exploded in a surge of superior power.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! We know how to howl too!"

"You make the first move!" hollered the sister.

"Glad to! Typhlosion, use swift attack!"

_"Bak," _With the sudden request, the furious Pokemon released a burst of lustrous gold stars that rapidly pelted against its directed target.

_SLAM SLAM SLAM!_

"Houndoom, try to endure, then Jump into the air." she screamed. Her exploding peach-colored pig tails flickered with every movement she made.

"Drr," winced the dark Pokemon, taking some damage, but eventually being able to break free from the intense attack. Making a colossal jump up into the air with nothing but it's silhouette visible in front of the sweltering sun, spheres began glowing around the open-jaw of the dark hound Pokemon becoming brighter and brighter.

"Oh no!" gulped the hatcher, knowing he was up against a formidable opponent.

* * *

"You really climbed to the pinnacle of Mt. Silver by yourself?"

"Well, sort of. I mean I was so close, but the trail crumbled beneath my feet."

"How on Earth did you survive?!"

"There was water below, so I was fine. Nothing but a few cuts and bruises."

"But it's freezing up there, right? Wouldn't you get hypothermia or something?"

"No, no. I got out in time before something like that could happen."

"You really are amazonian, Tera. Your stories never fail to impress me!"

"Ah, well. It was nothing!"

Tera glanced down at the bottom of the screen.

"Oh, it looks like someone from the academy is trying to get a hold of me on the other line," she murmured, fixing a strand of her hair that had escaped from the other gold-colored locks.

"Gotta go Mari! See you at the Silver Conference!"

"Oh, ok. Bye Tera!"

With a wave, the girl on the other end pushed a button and _Flick_, her image was gone.

"_Phew_ The only people left to call now is Misty and Professor Elm! _Yawn_ but I'm getting tired! I should make this quick!"

_Click Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_..._

"_Hmm _Misty must be busy with something," but as soon as she heard the last dial tone, the screen flashed and Misty's cheerful face appeared.

"Hey Marina!"

"Hi Misty! What's up?"

"Not too much. We've just arrived at the Cinnabar Islands!"

"Oh, where's that? What's it like?"

"It's an island in the Kanto Region. Well, it's very different to say the least."

"Oh, how so?"

"It's hard to say. I can't exactly explain it."

"So how are the others?"

"They're both good, but way too much of a handful. I don't even know how many times Brock has gotten carried away in pretty girls today, and Ash, don't even get me started," she huffed, flicking her eyes. "But they keep each day interesting. And then I realize that they aren't so bad, ya know?"

*'**There's no Gym here? What!** **This can't be I know there's gotta be somewhere!**'

"I see. Sounds like you're keeping busy," Marina chuckled, hearing the familiar voice of one of Misty's friends yammering in the background.

"_Ugh _Yeah. Keeping the two in line is difficult though."

*'**IT'S BURNED DOWN? Who burned it down! I want to see the leader right now**!'

"**Cool it Ash!**"

...

"So we were saying..?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But there's something else I need to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"I need your opinion."

* * *

"Hyper beam!"

"HOUUUU!"

"Dodge!"

_Kaboom!_

The veritably nimble volcano Pokemon had escaped from the line of fire with no effort, however the explosion of the hyper beam had caused the blades of grass on the battlefield to catch fire. Jimmy had inspected his surroundings. Amongst the heated pursuit, he noted that this intense battle was attracting a few spectators. Noticing the glowing grass, a light bulb in his head had emerged.

"Okay Typhlosion, remember this old move? Go-use flame wheel!"

"Bak!"

And with fierce flames building up and surrounding the Pokemon, Typhlosion picked up increasingly fast speed as it dashed around the perimeter of the battlefield.

_What on Earth could he be planning? I'd think he'd know that fire attacks won't do very much damage _Thought the sister.

Progressively, the dashing Pokemon was becoming quicker and quicker until all that was visible was a bursting orange light surrounding around the edges of the field.

"Oh no!"

"Charge!"

_SLAM fizzle fizzle_

The field was covered in a thick smoke, where nothing was visible even an arm's length away.

_Cough cough cough_

When the black smoke had cleared and the field was visible once again, the remnants of the attack had left a panting Typhlosion, right in front of a fainted Houndoom.

"You did it Typholsion!" praised the hatcher. "You rock, and you rule!"

He than ran over to his companion - slapping his paw. "That's right! High Paw!"

"You were really excellent out there Houndoom. Take a rest."

She returned her Pokemon only to be greeted by a towering figure above her.

"You did great out there," granted Jimmy, offering a hand to help the kneeling girl up. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"keeley." she replied, taking his hand.

"Well very well done Keeley. You were great! My name's Jimmy," he grinned.

"Well Jimmy, I would love to know how you got your flame wheel to be so powerful! I was amazed at the sheer force it pulled off."

"Well I don't know about 'powerful' or 'sheer'," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "So this is what I came up with. I told Typholsion to use flame wheel and run around the exterior since we didn't have much room to build up for a direct attack, which also comes in handy for a sneak attack. And as you know, flame wheels become more powerful the faster the speed and faster the impact, right?"

"Right-"

"And when I saw that the grass was hot from the hyper beam, I knew this would fuel the intensity of the flames even more!"

"Wow, good thinking. I guess I'll never be as good a battler as you."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. I liked how you used an aerial hyper beam to increase the power. It was quick thinking if I do say so myself."

"Alright, now it's my turn!" demanded the younger brother, pushing the two aside.

"Okay, okay! You're next."

_Heheh, this'll be fun_ Thought the dangerously sure-of-himself brother.


	11. Chapter 11: Dwelling in the Future

**Chapter 11**

"I've never heard of that before," replied Misty, whom was intrigued. "You'll do great, I know it!"

"You really think so?" chimed Marina, elated from the encouragement.

***Hey Misty, you've been on the phone all day! Let's go already!**

"BE QUIET!" she ordered. "Well I've gotta go."

"Okay then!" replied Marina. "Bye Misty, bye Ash!"

"Bye!" they exclaimed cheerfully before their images disappeared.

_Now for the most important call;_ _I really hope he's there today_

_Flick_

"Hey there Marina," greeted the friendly professor. "How are you?"

"Hey Professor Elm," acknowledged Marina "I'm good."

"So is there something you needed?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." stated Marina up-front.

"What's that?"

"Could you teach Jimmy's Politoed a move for me?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the Politoed at your lab," she explained. "The one that is Jimmy's?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that, Marina."

"But-"

"It wouldn't be my responsibility to teach someone else's Pokemon an attack," he lectured. "Especially without their consent first."

"Oh please, you've got to do it. He has a big match coming up with the Gym Leader-Clair, but he has no Pokemon with ice attacks," she pleaded. "I wanted to surprise him."

"Well, I-"

"He surprised me with a pink bow a couple of days ago," she informed. "And I just wanted to surprise him with something nice too."

"When you put it that way, I guess you do have good intention," he agreed. "And it _is _supposed to be a surprise after all, right?"

Marina nodded in agreement. Professor Elm didn't respond for a moment. His expression appeared to be serious, as if baffling the thought.

"Ohh, alright," he accepted after hesitating. "I'll do it."

"Yay, that's so cool of you! I can't wait to see the look of Jimmy's face when he finds out Politoed learned an ice move!" she gleamed. "He will be so happy!"

"You seem to care a lot about Jimmy," he smiled. "Now since Politoed is a water type Pokemon learning an ice type move, it will come fairly easily, so it shouldn't be too much of a struggle for it to learn. Initially, I will teach Politoed icy wind. If things go well, I may teach him ice punch too." he informed, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Sounds great! Thanks for your help," she praised. "Now don't get the _cold_ shoulder, okay?"

"I'll try," he said, chuckling at Marina's bad joke. "And when I'm done, I'll send Politoed's Pokeball though the transport system. It shouldn't take long, so if you'd like to just wait here until I'm finished-"

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"For this battle, I choose Beedrill!"

_Swoosh_

"Bee!"

"It's your turn," the brother mumbled. "Show 'em Dustox!"

_Floosh_

"Dust!" spat the moth-like creature.

Without hesitation, Jimmy pulled out his Pokedex again and aimed it at the intimidating insect.

_'NO INFORMATION CURRENTLY AVAILABLE'_

"What is this thing?" he panicked.

"You make the first move," belted his opponent.

Jimmy hesitated at first, but broke from the trance in time to give out an order to his Beedrill.

"Beedrill, fire a Pin Missile!"

Without missing a beat, his Beedrill fired dozens of sharp needles at Dustox using its stingers.

"How predictable," the brother groaned with little enthusiasm. "Use Protect."

"Dust!" spat the daunting opponent. All of the Pin Missiles reflected off the now glowing Pokemon and disintegrated onto the ground, leaving Jimmy in amazement.

_Looks like we won't win with distant attacks _Thought Jimmy. "Beedrill, use a close-range Twineedle!"

"Dustox, use Double Team!"

Leaving Beedrill in a daze, Dustox circled around it's target, growing by twos.

"Beedrill, stay calm," urged Jimmy nervously. "Don't attack just yet."

"Getting nervous, eh?" laughed the brother.

_Now what? I know I can't just jump in and start attacking. Hmm.. wait! I've got it!_ "Beedrill, hold your stingers beside you and spin while aiming Poison Sting!"

"Bee!" Like a tornado, the black and gold insect rapidly spun aiming waves of poisonous barbs. Many of the barbs would go through the mirage of the various cloned Dustoxs, making them fade, until only one was left.

"Dustox! Fly high and avoid that Poison Sting!"

"Dustox!" belted the green-winged Pokemon.

"No you don't!" barked Jimmy.

The elegant bug climbed to the sky, enabling it to evade all of the attacks in the nick of time, despite Beedrill's impressive aim.

"Wow, those two are really good!"

"Yeah! I'm rooting for Dustox!"

"I wan't Beedrill to win!"

Jimmy flinched for a moment. He looked over to the sideline of the battlefield and saw there was about 15 people spectating now. He was surprised to say the least.

"Enough of this!" demanded the brother. "Use String Shot!"

Just as Jimmy's attention turned back on the immense battle, a thin, wire-like material shot from the moth's devious mouth making a beeline for Beedrill.

"D-Dodge Beedrill!" shrieked Jimmy, startled from the sudden attack.

Just when he thought Beedrill was in the clear, one of its glassy wings was being pulled back, canceling the hasty retreat.

_No! C_ringed Jimmy.

The bee was whipped backwards and instantly cocooned in the web-like coating. It struggled to break free, but to no prevail.

"Psybeam!"

Released immediately after demand, a brilliantly colorful, zig-zaggy beam of energy burst from the golden eye's of the moth. It aimed directly at Beedrill's silked form, striking into its opponent without holding back on power.

Jimmy's mouth gaped open not only in astonishment, but also in fear. The direct hit was devastating to him, especially with no means of escape. It seemed exorbitantly powerful, shining luminously, enlightening the field in a white hue of brightness. He knew that this little bugger had scored a critical hit. Jimmy could only imagine the severe pain his buddy was going through underneath the wrapping.

_Could it be over already?_

Jimmy watched until he couldn't bare it any longer. He stomped his foot down in rage.

"C'mon Beedrill! I know you can break free! I trust you! You were always there for me, and I know you can do it!"

After those words of encouragement, Jimmy could see that underneath the silk covering there was faint movement.

"The best Beedrill there is; I know you can do it!"

Then the cocoon jerked even more.

"Break free, now!"

_BOOM! _

The extremely bold Apis had broken out of the trap and streamed far above - airborne. His eye's were redder than before, proving it was fuming with rage. With haste, Beedrill immediately swooped down at the other bug creature, slamming it into the ground in a white streak of superior speed.

_That's one powerful rage attack _Thought the brother in admiration.

Suddenly, a colossal explosion of thick sludge emitted from Beedrill's stingers and splatted onto Dustox, coating it entirely in grime. It was powerful enough to K.O. it instantly without a struggle.

The crowd cheered in beaming excitement over the prevailing Bug. Jimmy could only stand there, shocked, completely dumbfounded. He mirrored the brother standing across the battlefield, who was in amazement too.

Eventually, the brother smiled, and after retrieving his Dustox, made his way over to Jimmy. Jimmy felt compelled to speak first once he'd snapped out of it.

"I-that was-"

"Amazing," remarked the younger sibling, finishing the sentence. "That Sludge Bomb was."

"I didn't even know my Beedrill knew Sludge Bomb," he seethed. "Wow."

"It was powerful," he exclaimed, gesturing to shake his hand. "I guess I never introduced myself, I'm Harrison."

"Oh, nice to meet you Harrison."

"That was so cool!" raved the sister, approaching them from the side.

"Well it's all thanks to my Beedrill," exalted Jimmy, grinning at his fluttering bee companion and giving him a thumbs-up. "Couldn't have done it without you, buddy."

"You did it Jimmy! That was great!" Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Jimmy's neck, crossing at his chest. It could've only been one person.

"Hey Marina," smiled Jimmy, cheeks becoming pink. He rested his head sweetly on her arm. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Marina."

"Hey there! I'm Keeley," greeted the friendly sister. "And I'm Harrison." quipped the self-confident brother.

"Hi there guys," Marina waved after releasing her grip on Jimmy. "So I'm all done with my errands. I got a lot accomplished." And this, she did.

* * *

The four made their way over to the shaded tables that looked out onto the battlefields beside the Center. Sitting, they watched over the new battles that were beginning to commence from the trainers that were inspired by Jimmy and Harrison's battle.

"So tell me," began Marina. "Will you both be attending the Silver Conference coming up next month?"

"I'll be attending!" happily announced Keeley.

"I won't be this year," confirmed Harrison. "I've been in Hoenn all this time. In fact, I was in the Hoenn League just last week. I did okay; made it to the third round. Now I'm spending my time in Johto. I'll be going around to collect badges to enter next year's Silver Conference."

"Nice!" complemented Jimmy. "That explains why my Pokedex didn't have information on your Dustox."

"So Keeley," continued Marina. "I'll be seeing you at the Conference. Are you ready for it?"

"Absolutely!" she assured. "I'm totally prepared!"

"That's great! Maybe we'll face each other!"

"Maybe. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Marina glanced down to check the time on her Pokegear.

"Wow! My Pokegear says it's already 4:30!" she yelped. "Whata ya say we stay here and practice for the day, Jimmy?"

"But-my gym battle," he groaned. "I waited all day for it!"

"You know just as well as I that you need practice!" she winked.

"I suppose practice couldn't hurt." he pouted.

"Want to join us guys?" offered Marina.

"Alright!" accepted their new friends.

* * *

The four spent the remainder of the day doing productive training in the exceptionally nice weather provided and without any interruptions, that is, until Marina couldn't bare holding back the great news she'd kept secret all of this time. She was waiting for the right moment to tell, however, it was too hard to contain this excitement. It was the same news that she had when gathering her friend's opinions. She couldn't bare it any longer. She had to tell him.

"Come here!" she whispered, yanking Jimmy's arm into the shade under the trees.

"What is it?" questioned the alarmed hatcher.

Looking into his royal blue eyes, she closed her own, but opened them again and gulped.

"I'm not going to do performances anymore."

Jimmy looked skeptically at the girl standing an inch in front of him.

"Y-you're not?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Be-cause," she gleamed, leaving him in suspense. "I'm going to become a Coordinator!"

"A Coordinator, huh?" he said smugly, rubbing his chin. "What's that?"

Marina fell over. He seemed to know all about it at first, which made it embarrassing when he asked.

"They're Pokemon skill and beauty contests in the Hoenn region," she clarified. "They involve a lot of skill."

She clutched her hands together and looked up at the sky.

"And maybe someday, I'll become a Top Coordinator! How cool is that?"

"That's great Marina! Really happy for you! You'll do great!" he trumpeted. "So I guess we'll learn more about these contests when _we _go to the Hoenn region, _together_."

"It's really sweet of you to believe in my dreams... and wanting to come with me to Hoenn."

"Thanks." he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

Marina could only happily daze into his eyes. She broke the daze and leaned over for a hug. Jimmy accepted, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"It's these things that make you even cooler," she whispered.

"And it's these things that make you even cuter," he teased.

He released his hug and pressed his lips passionately against her's. He caressed her beautifully structured face, embracing it as much as he could. Her lips were warm and loving. Her cheeks were soft to his caring touch. Marina's arms refused to unlatch behind his back. She craved this way too much to just have it end so quickly.

After a minute, Jimmy released his kiss. Marina held onto one of his warm hands, looking up at her slightly taller boyfriend. She pouted because it had ended, and playfully tipped down his hat, covering his eyes. She giggled at his devious grin-the only thing showing on his face. This was satisfying enough revenge for her.

"We'll have to do this more often," he confessed, raising the beak of his hat. "I'd began to miss this."

Marina smiled, and nodded.

* * *

That night, Jimmy spent most of the time awake. Any attempts to get sleep were unsuccessful. He couldn't stop fidgeting and squirming, so he decided that rolling around in bed all night was a crappy idea. He slipped on his daytime clothes and sneaked outside for a walk.

The Air outside was crisp and flowing. It brushed up against his face, batting at his bangs. He walked aside the moonlit battlefields, hands in his coat pocket, gawking at the surrounding woods. He sighed at how beautiful and peaceful it was. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his Pokegear. The contrasting brightness hurt his eyes, but his pupils soon adjusted. The time read **12:00 A.M. **Yawning, he traversed off-path over the frosted green grass to an eye-catching tree, where he kneeled against the bark. He'd just noticed that the path coming into the center was lined with street lights as well as the road heading to the Blackthorn Gym.

Hearing the unsettling noises from distant Hoothoot sent goosebumps down his skin. Something was bothering him, but what was it? He had the strangest feeling that maybe he was being watched. This pecked at his brain, haunting him. He knew something wasn't right - that's what his instincts kept telling him. And then, his heart sunk. He saw a black silhouette in the distant, facing right towards him. His footprints from where he had walked on the crystallized grass before led to this shaded figure. His heart began to race and he began to panic.

Before he had any thoughts of escaping, a voice called out to him. It was too faint for him to comprehend, but he knew it entailed trouble.

"Hey you."

Instinctively, Jimmy reached for a Pokeball, but instead, clenched his fists.

"Not going to say anything, huh. How predictable coming from a little moron like you." scorched that same voice.

"Who are you?" quavered Jimmy. "Show yourself!"

"_Heh heh heh," _laughed the mysterious figure evilly. "I see you haven't given up being a trainer yet, have you."

Scowling and gritting his teeth, Jimmy tightened his fists even more. The figure approached under the streetlight, revealing his identity. They had pale skin, hateful silver eyes, and long red hair. It was his implacable rival, Silver.

"You again? I thought we settled this last time," snarled Jimmy. "Just leave me the heck alone!"

"What, are you afraid to loose in a battle? How pathetic," he sneered. "Time to take out the trash."

Pitching his Pokeball in front of him, his bloodthirsty Nidoking appeared, menacingly glowering at Jimmy.

Flinching from the fierce monster's appearance, Jimmy threw out his Pokeball onto the field, joining his Rival.

"Bakphoon!" warned Typholsion, ready to protect his closest friend at any time.

"Still friends with your Pokemon, huh?" mocked Silver. "How pitiful."

"The only thing pitiful I see is you." shouted Jimmy.

Silver only shook his head and laughed nefariously.

"Thrash, Nidoking."

"Quick Attack, Typholsion!"

"**STOP!**"

"Huh?" grumbled Jimmy."Now who is it?"

"Oh, great." impatiently raged Silver. "These fools again."

"Our boss would like to see you." sharply informed one of two shady figures standing atop the hill to the left of him and Silver.

"It's recommended that you don't struggle," quaked the taller of the two. "It'll just make things harder for you."

"What? No way!" angrily retorted Jimmy. "What makes you think I would come with you?"

"You have no choice, or any help."

"I have my Typholsion," Jimmy threatened. "And he's all I need."

"It shouldn't have had to come to this," sighed the shorter of the silhouettes. "Use Roar."

A savage noise emitted from where the two were standing, echoing off of the Center and through the once hushed woods. The sound of many frightened Hoothoot and Golbat fleeing could be heard. Jimmy covered his palms over his ears to escape the deafening sound. Suddenly, both Jimmy and Silver's Pokemon were manually returned back into their Pokeballs, including Typhlosion.

"I will never come with you!" screamed Jimmy.

"Fine then. Hyper Beam."

Glowing yellow orbs grew from the top of the hill, increasing in energy.

_Oh no! I'm done for _Feared Jimmy.

_Boom_

"Dragon Rage!"

_Kaboom!_

Covering his arms over his eyes from the intense brightness, Jimmy wasn't sure what had happened.

_I'm... alive _Thought Jimmy in shock.

Once the waves from the impact had suppressed, Jimmy peered around.

_Where did that come from? _He wondered.

"Leave that boy alone!" stormed an aggravated voice coming from the opposing side of the hill.

A built female figure was perched on top of a branch that flared off of a tree. She knelt behind an intimidating Gyarados. She had teal colored hair, like Marina's, and wore a flowing, humble black cape. Could it be? The person who'd saved him was none other than the renowned Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Clair.

* * *

OC Bios Eye Color: Hair Color: Age: Height: Gender: Unique Interests/Hobbies/Ect. Hometown

Tera: Dark Blue, Golden/Blonde, 14, 5' 6", Female, Rock-climbing, Hiking, Archaeology, Biology, Off-Campus Executive Student at Cherrygrove University, Violet City

Keeley: Emerald, Peach, 13, 5' 2", Female, Tutoring, Musician, Saffron City

Non-OC's Eye Color: Hair Color: Age: Height: Gender: Unique Interests/Hobbies/Ect. Hometown

Harrison: Blue, Dirty-blonde, 13, 5' 7", Male, Traveling, biking, hockey, music, Saffron City

-Harrison Appears in Season 5 of the anime and makes appearances throughout the silver conference(Keep in mind, this is happening a year before Ash/Harrison/Jackson(Vincent) attend the Silver Conference). I edited some of his details too.


	12. Chapter 12: A Fever Pitch

**Chapter 12**

"Hahaha, what a cute little damsel!" mocked one of the silhouette, possibly female.

"Well aren't you sure of yourself, talking to me like that." laughed Clair, seemingly entertained.

"Hey," interjected the man of the two silhouettes. "Isn't that the Gym Leader?"

"I don't care if she's the Gym Leader, Elite Four, or Champion!" replied the villain impatiently. A certain passion in their voice hinted that she was _indeed_ a woman.

Clair snickered to herself. "I've had enough of you two for one night."

"Let's see what you've got then. Go, Ninetails! White her out!"

"You know," said Clair, a smug tone to her voice. "It's going to be a real pleasure to shut you up."

"Jimmy?" yawned a silvery voice, one he knew all too well.

"_Eeahh!_" Jimmy jumped out of surprise. "Marina, what'r you doing up?"

"Never mind that. What's going on up there?"

"I-it's a long story."

"Looks like they're about to battle." she said, concerned, nudging up to Jimmy's arm.

"They are."

* * *

"Seadra, I need your help!" bellowed Clair, sending out her Pokemon of choice.

"Sea!" boasted the dragon creature.

"Ninetails use Ember!" ordered the villain.

"Seadra, counter with Bubblebeam!"

Orbs of flaming, red-hot fire flashed through the air like hundreds of miniature crimson Japanese lanterns, but immediately vanished into smoke as dozens of bubbles emitted from Seadra, extinguishing the attack.

"Ninetails, Overheat-and make this attack actually work!"

Clair looked at Seadra, whom looked back at his master. They exchanged silent messages, then nodded.

_Boooooom!_

The scorching fire attack surrounded Seadra. It looked extremely powerful. Could this be the end? Suddenly the attack seized, leaving a tarnished-looking water Pokemon. Its eyes flashed open and it shook off the dust, appearing as if nothing happened.

"Woah." remarked Jimmy, eyes widened by how mighty her Seadra was for being smaller in size.

"I need to get back to the Gym soon," sighed Clair, adjusting her yellow headband that displayed her flowing, periwinkle hair. "Let's rap this up."

"We'd be glad to," reckoned the male villain, stepping forward to assist his partner. "Help out Ninetails, Vileplume!"

"Vile-Plume!"

"_Waah!_" yelped Marina.

"What is it?" asked Jimmy, alarmed by the outburst.

"That's the same Vileplume that attacked me with Sneasel and stole my Mystic Water!"

* * *

_"The next day, a couple of members from Team Rocket tried attacking me with their Sneasel and Vileplume. I managed to get away with everything but my Mystic Water necklace, which I wear to all my performances for good luck."_

* * *

"They're the ones that have my necklace! Look-around that girl's neck."

Despite not being able to identify the two villainous figures, her Mystic Water was apparent; it was glimmering in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, the Rafflesia released a flurry of sharp leaves that could've probably cut through steel. If this wasn't threatening enough, the leaves combined with an Ember from Ninetails, showering like meteorites; death from the sky.

"_Hmhmhm_," laughed Clair. "Seadra, aim Hyrdro Pump at those leaves."

"Sealelellrgle!"

An enormous flow of crystal water shot through the air, putting out the flames and carrying the leaves with it.

"Ice Beam at the water!"

A frigid cyan-blue beam struck the blast of H₂O and froze it into a colossal bound of ice. The solid came plummeting down at the two opponents whom barely had a second to react.

_CRACK!_

The ice crushed on top of the two Pokemon, shattering into broken pieces, while the water that didn't freeze rushed out of its containment. This drenched the villains, whom were at this point, very enraged.

"Use whatever you've got left Ninetails!" snarled the woman.

The exhausted Fox Pokemon aimed its head, and released a boisterous fire burst at Seadra, whom was also very tired from being put to its limits, maybe even too worn-out to dodge?

Just then, a blast of fire reflected off the attack from Ninetails, stopping it in its tracks.

"Who was that?" wondered Clair in amazement.

And there they were, Jimmy and his Typhlosion, our beloved heroes, standing in honor of being in the presence of Clair, the Blackthorn Gym Leader.

"We've got you covered, Miss Clair." assured Jimmy.

"Oh, alright!" she agreed.

"If you don't mind, Clair, do you think I could finish them off?" asked Marina.

"It'd be my honor." encouraged Clair. "I'll just sit back."

Marina nodded with a smile, then turned her head to the two moronic villains. Her smile melted into an aggravated look of scorn. There was a certain twitch in her eye that indicated she was ticked. Jimmy rarely saw this side of Marina and was taken back by the whole 'her wanting to be in-charge' thing. He admired it, somewhat. Just as long as this side never met him. A cold wind blew through the trees, whispering low moans and pitches.

"Now," she began, irritation in her tone. "I believe you goons were the ones that took my Mystic Water necklace, right?"

"Oh, you mean this thing?" provoked the woman, unlatching the eye-catching jewelry and holding it out in front of Marina.

"Yes, that 'thing' is mine and I want it back."

"_Hahaha_, but I've grown too fond of it, so it's mine now."_  
_

"Well, then I guess that sucks for you, because I'm going to have to take it by force."

"_Ha_, you think?" she scoffed. "Maybe in your next life."

"I gave you the choice." smirked Marina.

"Is this small-fry really serious?" whispered the woman to her crime partner.

"Mis-dre!" fumed Marina's Misdreavus, appearing directly in front of the two brutes, startling them. Her eyes were turning deep blue like they did back at the performance. The woman's hand that was holding the possession glowed lavishly blue. It trembled-this tremble turned into a vigorous shake. Suddenly, the grasp was forced open, thrusting the tightness of the fingers that were once locked, unwilling to surrender.

"W-what?! I can't move!" she faltered, beginning to sweat bullets. "Why can't I control my hand?!"

The ghost Pokemon returned the necklace in mid-air back to its rightful owner.

"Thanks Misdreavus!" she gleamed, relieved to have back what's her's.

"Give that back little girl!" they both retaliated, lunging towards Marina.

"Now, time to send them flying. Go for a Psybeam!"

"Mis!"

_Zing BOOM!_

"Ouch! Not fair!" grouched the female villian. "We'll be back. You think you've won, but this was merely a te-e-est!"

The two trouble-makers were gone, out of sight; a twinkle in the starry sky. Marina didn't budge. She couldn't move; she felt... numb. Had she really just saved the day? Was she really getting stronger? A sweat drop staggered down her neck like a lightning bolt, sending icy chills throughout her body, carrying the coldness of the night with it.

"Uhh-Marina? You okay?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine Jimmy."

"That was impressive, Marina. You're becoming quite the tenacious opponent!" complimented Clair, her cape flowing in the abstruse breeze.

"Thanks. It's great to see you again."

"Jimmy, right?"

"Yeah, the name's Jimmy!" he said.

"You were impeccable too. It was exhilarating how you saved my Seadra."

"Thanks Clair!" smiled Jimmy.

"I have a surprise for you-if you're up for it."

"What is it?" he blurted excitedly.

"How'd you like to have a Gym battle?"

"Er-Now?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, why not." she stated. "What do you say-or are you too tired?"

"Well, no, that sounds cool! I've never had a midnight battle before." he exclaimed, but turned his head tentatively to his better half. "Marina, are _you_ up for it?"

Marina lifted her head from being zoned out. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Don't worry about me."

"Clair, you're on!"

Clair smirked widely at the acceptance in her proposal.

* * *

The three advanced down the concrete road to the Gym. On each side enclosed dense woods with newly born leaves of all shapes. In the darkness, they blended together in an abundance of dim forest green. The leaves reached up to the tranquil navy sky, supported by rigid, bulky trunks. They stretched down the entire length of the path, protecting them from foreign winds. Clair took the lead, guiding the other two onward toward their destination. Her only way of navigation was from the dim light shining from the decorative lampposts, and her own memory.

"You're awfully quiet back there." said Clair apprehensively. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." responded Marina lightly.

"And you Jimmy?" Clair waited for a response. "Something bothering you?"

"Well," he began. "I have a lot on my mind right now-like where did Silver go after the confrontation with the two Rockets? It's not like him to just... disappear."

"Oh, is this Silver a friend of yours?" asked Clair.

"Hardly. He's more or less my _Rival_." Jimmy muttered, correcting the discrepancy. "And Team Rocket. What could they want with _me_?"

"I wouldn't worry about them," comforted Clair. "And even if they did do anything to you, there are men from the Government that investigate said organizations like Team Rocket. If an incident ever happened, I guarantee you one of those men would assist if necessary."

"Wow, Clair! You seem to know a lot! Are _you_ from the government or something?"

"_Hahaha _no_,_" she laughed. "One of my relatives is, but I've already said too much. I'm sure those men would have me fined if I go on any more."

"So what were you doing away from the Gym so late at night?" questioned Jimmy. "..If you don't mind me asking."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Jimmy acted out zipping his mouth shut, assuring he could keep a secret.

"Me and Gyarados were out searching for a Dragon Scale in the Dragon's Den, and to our bad luck, we couldn't manage find one."

"Dragon's Den?"

"Yes. It's a cave behind the Gym and past Dragonfly Lake where inscrutable dragon creatures lurk. Beyond that is the Dragon's Holy Land. People are required to have permission by me to explore the Den itself, so you could only imagine how exclusive the Dragon's Holy land is."

"Oh, I understand."

"Even I myself am reluctant to exceed the Dragon's Den because I feel it disturbs the harmonic balance between humans and Pokemon."

"That's very considerate of you Clair." said Marina.

"I'm sure you'll find the Dragon Scale someday, Clair." Jimmy optimized. "So why is the it so important?"

"Its main purpose is to help certain Pokemon evolve." she informed. "In my case, I want Seadra to evolve. I think his potential exceeds beyond what is necessary and his passion for fighting is endless. He's strong, fast, and skilled. He's more than ready to evolve into a mature Kingdra. I hope I didn't flaunt and rave about my Pokemon too much."

"Not at all," replied Jimmy. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Well here's the humble abode." Clair announced.

The path had finally come to an end, and not a moment too soon. The end of the path opened up to reveal the regal brick Gym, humbly sitting in the calmness of suburban Blackthorn.

"It's amazing!" proclaimed Jimmy in awe.

"Thanks! Care to come inside?"

"Okay!" both Jimmy and Marina agreed.

Clair took a ring of keys from her boot and unlocked the large entrance. They proceeded through the brightly-lit Gym, where Clair headed into a back room. A conversation started, but only the other man's voice could be heard.

"W-wha-? Oh! Hello Miss Clair. Sorry, I was napping on the job. What? A Gym battle this late? Not a problem."

Clair returned back with a wrinkly old man following behind. He was about half her height, but probably had twice the energy.

"Hello folks!" he greeted, frantically shaking their hands. "My name is Kaburagi, but you can just call me the _Old Fart_! _WAHAHAHA_!"

They all fell over in embarrassment.

"Okay guys, enough of your laughing. Let's get this battle going, I don't have all Drago**_nite_**! _WAHAHAHAHA_!"

"Oh, boy." groaned Clair. "We won't if you keep up these puns!"

"But I'm great at puns! I once did a theatrical performance about puns." informed the gentleman. "It was a **_play on words_**! _WAHAHA-_Uh... where did everybody go?"

Clair and the two were already heading down the hall to the arena.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled the 'Old Fart', scrambling to catch up.

* * *

Their battle took place outside the back of the gym. The well-kept, fenced-in battlefield overlooked Dragonfly Lake, which reflected the brilliantly full, golden moon. Stars twinkled calmly in the sky; not a sound was heard. In the distance stood an alluring cave, mystifying the splendid landscape.

"The battle between Jimmy of New Bark Town and Clair the Gym Leader will now begin! Each trainer will use two Pokemon, and only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon. Once both of the trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue, the match is over. There's no time limit, so let the battle begin!"

Jimmy broke out of his awestruck trance and focused his attention on the battle.

"Ready or not, here we come! I choose you Seadra!"

"Sea!"

Jimmy's legs trembled slightly, but he ignored this and reached for his Pokeball.

_So she chose Seadra _he thought to himself_. It's obvious she means business_

Heart racing, he nearly dropped his Pokeball, but thank heavens he didn't.

"For my first Pokemon, I choo-"

"**WAIT!**"

"Huh, what's going on?!"

"She needs medical help!"

"Stop the battle! Stop the battle!"

"Wha-"

Jimmy looked over at the old man, whom was rushing to the phone. Clair ran over to the sideline, her cape fluttering behind. She proceeded to quickly kneel down. Her flowing black cape covered the entire scene and herself. Jimmy dashed over to see what was going on. Tears began to grow in his eyes. He saw her, Marina, his girl. She was on the ground, pale as a ghost, completely unconscious. Clair was feeling for a pulse. Jimmy was starting to feel less conscious himself. His throat tightened so much that he could barely breathe and his heart thumped faster than a Jolteon. He felt... useless.


	13. Chapter 13: Dreaming up a Storm

**Chapter 13**

-Jimmy-

I-I don't even know what-no, how to feel right now. I guess you could say my heart feels as if it was ripped out, stepped on, and mutilated by an angry stray growlithe. How could I be s-so in-insensitive? How could I be so submissive to the fact that she looked s-so damn pale back there. S-So very, very cold, but yet-so darn beautiful. What with her effervescent blue hair that fits her perfectly, projecting her almost too well. Then there was her peaceful eyes, now closed calmly as if comforted-at ease. Beneath I knew rested glossy, fluorescent green eyes. They sent fluttering butterfree lose in my stomach time and time again, turning it into hopeless knots. There was her beautifully chiseled body. She was gifted with perfect curves, toned legs, and dare I say it, a plump set of breasts. Then was her perfectly sculpted face. Her stout lips perched below her adorable nose. She had slightly noticeable dimples-the kind that tickled you inside. She was spared of acne as was I. And the best of all, she had an amazing personality. She was, oh Arceus who am I kidding, she was perfect!

I sat next to her, laying my upper half on the clean hospital bed she rested on. I hated hospitals, but not enough to stay away when someone special was there-Marina in this case. She looked so peaceful. It kind of balanced my anxiety with the knowing that she was in good care. I shifted my eyes curiously to look outside, where a branch with flowers bloomed. They were pastel pink with splotches of white here and there. Every so often a wind would come and sweep the peddles off their flowers. They fluttered and danced gracefully through the air only to land two stories below. Several ledyba mounted the branches, their stunning spotted crimson bodies hanging onto the bistre tree limbs so they wouldn't 'fly away' so to speak.

And so at that, I turned back to the flawless girl beside me. Just looking at her sleepiness made myself tired. I felt as if I was drifting away like those ledyba.

* * *

-Marina-

I was surrounded in cold and blackness for the longest time and things-they were coming to me. There was a man lying on a bed. I couldn't make out a face but I felt that they were frail. They were sick, pained, and worst of all, helpless. There was another person there too. They stood from their chair aside the small bed and were glowering down, tears of frustration in their eyes. They knew they couldn't do anything, yet they still stayed by their side, gripping their hand tightly with grief. They were alone-no one there to comfort them or to back them up or even tell them it would be okay even though it wouldn't. But somehow I subliminally knew that the girl didn't want anyone to be there. I soon recognized who that person was. It was me.

I was saying something, but what? I couldn't live with myself if I didn't know. Perking my ears up wasn't helping. I just HAD to know! But-it was fading, fading so quickly that I lost my breath. I ran and ran in this clouded dream world, trying to catch up to the vision, but to my dismay, it only kept getting further and further away. Maybe if I stretched my arms out and tried to grab it-no. This didn't work either. I was screaming now, desperate to know what this whole dream was telling me. Was it just my mind playing cruel tricks on me, or was this foreshadowing my unavoidable fate that lies ahead? It was barely a speck now, and things were phasing away.

I jerked myself upwards, slightly gasping with the wind being knocked out of me. It seemed so dramatic-well in my head anyways. I was back to the real world, where there sat a dedicated Jimmy, peacefully sleeping at the bottom of the bed, awaiting the moment I would wake up. He looked so-cute. He must be tired since the location of the sun in the sky indicated to be around noontime and knowing him, he would've probably stayed as long as he could last night and was the first to arrive in the morning-not getting any shut eye in the meantime. I guess there's no point in waiting for him to wake up if he's so sound asleep.

I too laid my head back lightly against the marshmallow pillow, sinking into the feathers. My eyes shut. I was...falling..as-

"Marina? Are you awake?"

I hoisted myself up rather abruptly, seeing the owner of the calm voice.

"Thank Arceus you're okay! H-How are you feeling?" they asked. My vision sharped; it was Jimmy.

"I feel washed out," I croaked. "And-tired."

"Oh." He knelt over closer to me as if to inspect me over for bruises or something. I just tilted my head, glancing him over too. Those deep blue eyes of his-they filled with slight worry and timidness. He pulled away from me into a more comfortable position, struggling a half smile. "They said you should be okay to check out once you're restored."

"Oh-alright." I crooned as if I knew exactly what he was talking about-of course I didn't though. Looking to my left I had just noticed there was an IV attached to my arm connected to a containment of clear liquid. "What the heck is that!" I nearly jumped out of my skin! I hated needles-especially inside of me.

"It's an IV that is restoring your water levels to normal." he informed so knowledgeably. "You were dehydrated Marina."

What? After all of this I was dehydrated?!

"How?" I asked.

"You don't get enough fluids and-

"I already know that." I grumbled. Somehow I feel that this was a joke to try and cheer me up. "What happened to me yesterda-"

"Shh- don't worry about that right now." he whispered sweetly, resting a finger on my parted lips. "You still look a bit pale. Just focus on relaxing"

"I'd rather be closer to you I-If you don't mind."

At this he scooted his chair closer up to the bed.

"Not like that," I pinched the bridge of my nose, fighting a smile. "I wan't you to hug me silly."

His face flushed a pink that was unnameable. I wasn't sure if he was expressing shyness, affection, or embarrassment-either way it was extremely adorable. I wanted to pinch those blushing cheeks, but knew that he would huff and forfeit the hugging, so I didn't. Instead I tugged him close so he rested his lithe body against mine. He moved his arms beneath me fluidly, holding me in his loving hug.

Retrieving his hug, he sat up on the bed where I pushed up from my laying position to sit next to him. At this, he took my chilly hand into his caring grip and wrapped his free arm around my waist. H-He was so warm. I loved it, savored it.

"I think I'll call you Cuddle Bug." he teased. "It suits you well."

He ever so lightly planted a kiss on my lips, very gently in doing so. I smiled exuberantly until something disrupted the almost perfect moment. It was a knock. More preciously, it was Clair, entering the room gently despite her rigid nature.

"Am I interrupting you two love birds?"

"A-Ah, no it's fine." assured Jimmy. "Come in."

She entered the room and maneuvered her way over to us, ever so slightly shaking her hips in doing so, but manipulating it appear a non-slutty fashion. She wore something more casual than her usual attire-now sporting a half green-half black buttoned down, long sleeved shirt and a pare of black cargo pants that fit perfectly to her slightly muscular, yet still curvy body. She finished it off bravely with black steel-towed boots that cankered and thumped with every step she took.

"How are you Clair?" I asked limply from my current state of exhaustion.

"How am I?" she said with freezing eyes that pierced into me. "Shouldn't I be asking you how you are?"

I shifted uncomfortably under the pure white covers, still in shock over the whole thing.

"How are you holding up?" she rephrased in a more gentle tone.

"I-I'm feeling better," I admitted. "Much better."

"Good to hear." she snorted. "If you guys are feeling up to it later, come over to my Gym. I don't have anything much going on today."

"That'd be nice of you Clair." Jimmy thanked. "We may just take you up on that."

"Very good. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the Gym. I didn't put up the 'Closed' sign and I wouldn't want to turn off any enthusiastic trainers, now would I? Not to mention that if I were in this hospital another second I might jump out of my skin."

Jimmy laughed lightly at that and we nodded, thanking her for stopping by. It was a nice gesture of her, even if she was antsy about leaving so quickly. And in no time, she was off, leaving us to bask in our passionate hugging once more.

He pulled me into his chest gently and rubbed the back of my head so deftly that I couldn't help but shiver under his warmth. He was pretty darn good at this whole 'comfort' thing.

"Everything is going to be okay," he hummed. "Cuddle Bug."


	14. Chapter 14: No time for Tea

**Chapter 14**

-Third Person-

"So where to now?"

The sun, although bright and sultry earlier, was now dimmed beneath the horizon. This tempted Jimmy to look at his Pokegear for a glance at the time. He already knew it was getting late.

"Let's stop by Clair's place." he suggested. "Are you feeling okay to-

"Deffos! I'm feeling great!"

Jimmy sighed softly-a sign that he was relieved. Things were back to the way they should be.

* * *

-Marina-

Walking down this path felt like déjà vu to me-maybe because I can't remember much of last night. The last thing I can recall was running up to Jimmy by the battling fields. All of the sound woke me up and I insisted Nurse Joy I would go and check. I was brave that night; a rain of independence as I took the stand for a change. I went outside at whatever might be there-head first like Jimmy or Lance would have done. I could feel the pure adrenaline of a battle brewing-me winning of course. I was a knight in shining armor, riding into whatever war had to bring on and proving my power-my true stance. I felt like I was a hero, but had I been? Jimmy told me that I'd supposedly 'saved the day', but what good was that if I can't even remember doing anything..it's like it was all a lie-and maybe it was? But the sad thing is I would never get that feeling of doing good for others, and that's what I strived for.

I guess you could say that I'm just glad everyone is okay. If something happened to Clair or Jimmy or even Silver (who had supposedly been there too according to Jimmy), what would I do?

The walk was silent. I had far too much on my mind to formulate a decent sentence and I figured the same went for Jimmy. It was unlike him though. He had sharp wit and tended to have a clear state of mind, so why was he so quiet?

I decided that quiet was what we both needed after a long two days.

We've made it; the gloriously structured building in view. Peaking first were the ferocious statues of dragon creatures followed by the maroon roof of the brick Gym. It was so intimidating, but then again all of the Gyms were. I remember the first time being here-my hands clammy, my heart flustered, anxiety whipping the breath out of me. I was tough that day though, and this brought me to my victory. Sure it wasn't easy, but I prevailed. Dancing really benefits your Pokemon's agility-I don't know why more people don't train this way. The Kimono girls back in Ecruteak sure took this into account. I'd figured out Clair's strengths and few weaknesses, but I wasn't about to spoil it and tell Jimmy, giving him the upper hand. That wouldn't be fair. He'd be fine though. His Politoed would work just nicely.

"I guess we should knock." suggested Jimmy. He took one of the massive, tarnished, silver door knockers in his hand and racked it against the door, making a very fierce hollow noise. Suddenly I didn't feel like the 'hero' I was made out to be. We waited not a minute until it unlatched and the huge dungeon of a door creaked open ever so providently.

"Ah!" greeted the disembodied voice. The door pushed the entire way open revealing the space from behind. There stood Clair, towering intimidatingly over us as usual. She stood there; her cheeks pink and passion burning in her eyes-she must have been training. She wiped a gloved hand across her dampened forehead and motioned us to come in. "I'm glad you two stopped by."

We were led to a dimly lit, decoratively modern living room that was attached to a kitchen. She gestured to sit on the bulbous, crescent shaped, black leather couch that stood before a 50 inch widescreen.

"So do you two drink tea?" She scuffed her boots to the well-put-together kitchen with marble countertops and started searching in one of the wooden cabinets. "I think I have hot chocolate too."

"Tea is fine." Jimmy replied. I put aside my cravings for sweets and agreed.

"You know, I was about to make another trip to the Dragon's den." she explained as she prepared her stovetop. "And I-

Suddenly, ringing filled the two rooms and interrupted her train of thought. She paused her tea making and picked up the cell phone, balancing it between her shoulder and ear.

"Hello?

I'm busy... is it important?"

She sounded somewhat perturbed, making me wonder what the troubling conversation could be about. Who was on the other line?

"They did what?!"

We jumped from her terror; Jimmy and I exchanging disturbed glances.

"I-I'm going now-

Meet you there."

Click

"I'll be back... there's an emergency."

"I can help." offered Jimmy.

"No-too dangerous." she affirmed "You two stay here."

Before any refutations could be made, she was gone.

We sat for a few minutes in quietness, neither of us would dare say a word...until Jimmy couldn't handle it.

"I'm going after her."

"Y-You can't!" I nearly screamed. "She said it's too dangerous." I felt like the most dastardly person ever saying that. What was I doing-It wasn't my call.

"I don't care." he growled, planting a frustrated kiss on my forehead that stung with his persistence. "I'll be back."

"No!" I choked. "I-I can't loose y-you.."

"I'm sorry." I watched him leave, chasing after Clair.

I-I just couldn't sit here.

"I'm coming too."

* * *

-Clair-

Panic ran through my boiling blood as I sprinted to the Lake. Hell if he was calling me about it, it was no joke, and I was prepared with my loyal companions latched at my side. I stood at the shoreline, scanning past the rippling stark raven-black water until I found what I had been hunting for.

"Damnit he was right." I snarled beneath my breath. "Let's go Gyarados."

I jumped on my ferocious blue dragon, grasping his scales for dear life as he sped through the clammy waters. Hesitation-I feared I would have to order this next part.

"We need to go faster!" I ordered and at that, we did.

Water slashed on both sides as we cut through the middle of the lake like a jet in the sky, heading towards the Dragon's Den. We came to a halt as I took note of the surroundings.

"You've made it."

"Huh?" I glanced around, surprised even though this was the voice I was expecting. "O-Oh, glad to see you here."

"I'd love to catch up, but we have work to do."

I nodded "Right."

* * *

-Jimmy-

Frantically eyeing up the shore line, I noticed Clair had already departed. In this I found a four-seater speed boat bobbing in sync with the lapping water. Without thinking, I hopped over the edge and started the engine (keys ever so nicely left on the driver's seat). Did I know how to drive a speed boat? No.

"Hey, wait up!"

I jolted my head at the outburst, face red hot from a mixture of emotions. Marina looked before hopping over-apparently no wasn't an answer. I didn't question this because I know she was feeling better and if anything could be of help. A drizzle had begun to fall, rumbling off the lake and splashing coolness on my already feverish face.

"Y-You can drive?"

"Nope." I focused ahead, adjusted my hat and slammed the pedal to the metal-literally. "Hold on!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!" we both wailed as the boat nearly capsized.

* * *

_SLAM_

"Nice parking Jimmy."

"Oh hush you." I joked, observing to see if she had survived my amazing boat steering. "You're lucky you're so cute or I'd-

"Jimmy-Marina? What are you two doing-I told you to stay back at the Gym."

"You know these two?" said a gruff voice.

Woah, who was that?! Wait.. is it really.. 'him'?

Above the cave's entrance stood a shade of a man, high in stature, broad with muscular shoulders, arms tucked within themselves, glaring down upon us.

I-It was.


End file.
